A Big Bet in a Small World
by lilazngal24689
Summary: Alois and Ciel are rivals. Ciel needs information that he can only get from Alois, but on a tangent, the two make a bet that if the randomly chosen pauper on the street can fall in love with Alois in 3 weeks, Ciel will serve Alois as a servant for a day, if not Ciel get's his information. Curiously, they later discover they're acquainted. What's in store for this troublesome trio?
1. A Bet It Is (Chapter 1)

It was a common Monday afternoon in the Phantomhive mansion.

Ciel, the queen's watchdog was on a new trail, following a new scent by an assignment by her majesty.

This new case covered a new set of murders, by a mysterious killer who poisoned young ladies and took photos of the ladies, leaving intricate clues and hints that always lead to new dead ends.

"Young master, it's time for tea."

"Set it on the table. Have you found any leads?"

"Yes, I have found a lead. Though, by means, it will not be a pleasurable route."

"Enough beating around the bush, just tell me."

"This last murder of Lilinette Dashell consisted of a beheading and her body being ripped open with prizes filled inside after the picture. She was of normal stature, 18 years old. In the picture left behind, her eyes are a dull green, she wears a flower crown with flowers commonly grown in Roxburghshire called the Pink Maiden, with a white dress and pink shoes with pink ribbons laced up to her calves. The poison she ingested has no data, and can only be found in the Trancy household. I can't believe I'm saying this, but the webs woven in these cases seem to be better removed by a spider." Sebastian replied putting his hand to his head in shame.

"Very well, we leave tomorrow. Notify them we will meet them in town at the local café ."

"Yes my lord."  
~~The next day~~

A cup of tea landed on it's saucer leaving a faintly audible clink.

"You would not know how surprised I was to receive your invitation here._ Ciel Phantomhive."_

_"_It could not be helped. I need information only you have, and only your butler can help us with."

"Oo, sounds fun. What do I get in return?"

"..."

"Eh! Don't tell me you thought I would give you the information easily! We are rivals after all aren't we? Where's the fun in just giving it to you?"

"Quiet down. What is it you want?"

"I want you to be my servant for a day."

"Why you insolent-!" Ciel narrowed his eyes in a glare, hardening his grip on his teacup.

"Ah-aah, you asked what I wanted." Alois tsked, his eyes wide and innocent shaking his finger.

"I find it difficult to believe that your so loved."

"Why I-"

Ciel smirked, " How about a wager then? If you can get a pauper of my choosing to fall in love with you without the help of anyone else, then I will be your servant for a day in exchange for the information. But, if you don't you give me the information and have to be my servant for a day."

Alois pouted, "Fine! I can too get someone to love me. I bet it'll be fun, and you'll screw up and pick the wrong person!"

"You have to do it in three weeks. And you cannot tell her anything about the deal."

"Very well."

The two got up and started walking the streets with their butlers.

There were plenty of people on the street, but one girl who stared at the two earls in earnest burning hatred stood out in particular.

Ciel gestured towards her, Alois walked up to the girl and offered her a position as a maid in the Trancy mansion.

She looked to Ciel who was smirking suspiciously and back to Alois,

"You don't even know me."

"I don't have to know you. We'll get to know each other in the mansion."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to. But you can. It's better than spending a week more out here starving yourself to hell and back and selling your body for small sums of money just to make ends meet."

Still distrustful, she smirked and chuckled a bit.

"I still don't trust you, but fine. You make a good point,"

She walked after him and Ciel and Alois nodded to each other going their separate ways.

A purple ribbon on Alois' wrist, and another in Ciel's pocket.


	2. It's You? (Chapter 2)

~~Girls POV~~

_Hmm... this boy doesn't seem to be the type that would pick off random strangers on a street without a reason.._ she thought as she brushed a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Why?" she asked

"Pardon?" the blonde boy asked, his eyes wide.

"I know you have some other reason. Nobles don't go picking random people off the street to house. I would know."

"I like your eyes."

She sighed in frustration, giving up on the topic.

"What is your name?" he asked curiously, his head peaking to the side and his eyes wide.

"You're just full of questions. Call me whatever you want, you're the one who was kind enough to pick me up off the street. Oh and before I forget, thank you."

"Oh! You don't have to thank me, what should we call you?" he put his finger to his lips in a curious pose.

"I know, how about we decide that after you get washed up? I can't decide a fitting name unless I can actually see you, and I can't with all that dirt on you!" he giggled and poked some of the dirt off.

"Fine with me. How shall I address you? Your highness? Your majesty?" she replied sarcastically.

"Actually your highness will be fine, but in the presence of anyone else just call me Master Alois." he replied uninterested,

"Are you serious?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Good point." It was silent the rest of the carriage ride to the Trancy manor, aside from Alois asking questions and a quick reply from me.

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop and I figured, we had arrived.  
I stepped out and patiently waited for Alois to come out, then followed them into the house.

"Hannah! Draw a bath for the new maid, and have her come out to pick out a proper uniform. Make it snappy!" Alois shouted.

_I think he doesn't like this Hannah girl, he seemed a bit angry while talking to her. Hopefully she's nice._

A woman with huge boobs, long white hair, and a cute maid uniform came out.

"Yes master." she replied, she motioned me to follow her.

I waited for her to leave the bathroom, but it seems that she wasn't going anywhere.

I thought better of telling her to get out, since she was only doing her job. We worked quickly and by the time I was done, my hair was dry and I had a towel wrapped around my body.

I looked in the mirror. Since before, I had gotten quite skinny, and lost a great deal of weight. My eyes once a light blue that in the sun reflected the colors making a sort of rainbow reflection were a bit dull, My nails were scrubbed of all the dirt and grime from working odd random jobs. My black hair fell in spiral curls, that would-once dry- would become very straight.

I was led out with Hannah's hand on my back and we went into a room where there were tons of dresses.

I ended up wearing the same outfit as Hannah, since the other uniforms were very scanty.

When I came out, Alois' eyes widened. "Maddy?!"


	3. The Pauper and the Earl (Chapter 3)

"Jim! Wait up, stop running!" chimed a high pitched childish female voice.

She ran as she wore a simple white babydoll dress with two spaghetti straps and a shawl covering her shoulders and a ribbon in her neatly curled hair, her figure chubby, still having her baby fat.

One could tell not only from the way she dressed that she came from a high status family, but also the way she was so easily out of breath, and her manner of acting.

With her she carried a basket covered with a neat checkered print cloth filled to the brim with food.

Jim stopped suddenly from the voice, and he turned around, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Maddy! What are you doing here?"

"My family is visiting town for something. Why? Are you not happy to see me? I went through all this hard work chasing you down carrying such a heavy basket with me."

"No! I'm just surprised! Why? What's in that basket? Nevermind that, Luca's at home right now, he'll be excited to see you."

As you can tell as you read, this was not their first encounter, but we'll get back to that later.

The two headed to the small shack in which Luca and Jim lived.

"Luca, I have a surprise for you, close your eyes!"

Jim covered Luca's eyes to prevent him from sneaking a peek.

"What is it? Can I see it now? Is it a new toy? Food? Cmon, tell me Jim, tell me!"

"Nope, it's something much better." chimed Madeline. Luca moved Jim' hands away from his eyes.  
"Maddy! Is it really you? We haven't seen you in so long!"

"Yes it is, in the flesh! Guess what I brought?"  
"Awh, more guessing? I bet it's something for me and Jim!"  
"Close enough~ It's food and toys! For a picnic." Madeline said as she uncovered her goods  
"Did you bring enough for us to feast and play like kings?"  
"I certainly did and more! I got you a new toy from my friend Ciel! He said he had too many toys and gave me two of these teddy bears. So here's one for you Luca!"  
"Did you forget about me?" Jim asked pouting his face as Luca cheered and hugged his new toy in the background.  
"Mmm... yes, yes I did." she put on her best innocent face.  
"Whaaaaaat?"  
"Don't worry! I'll share mines with you your highness!"  
"I'm kidding! I got this for Jim! A toy car~" she pulled out a green small automobile.  
"Maddy! You can't tease me like that! It's forbidden."  
"Ooo~ yes your **_highness_**~" she replied as she curtsied and giggled mockingly.

"Okay, now that you guys have played like kings let's go eat like kings and queen!" Madeline cheered  
Both boys made sounds of disappointment wanting to play with Madeline a little longer. They knew once they finished eating, Madeline would go back home, and would disappear for another long wait for the two.  
"It's okay you guys! I made this food myself, with a little help from our cook! It's delicious, believe me. I'll always come back to feed you guys some of my cooking!"  
The three ate leisurely until they were stuffed and they caught up with each other what had happened in the short-to them long- time they had been away from each other.  
"Hey guys, I have to go get a picture taken before we leave this time! Okay? Let's go!"  
"We're not dressed for a picture! We're filthy!" Jim said  
"Well, you have clothes on don't you? Good enough!" she said pulling their hands as they ran to the photographer shop in town.  
The three got their picture taken and Madeline gave Jim and Luca the more silly one, while she kept the one of them smiling.  
"Wanna walk back to where my parents are?"  
"Okay."

The walk there was quiet, no words were passed aside from Madeline's attempts at conversation an animated reply from Lucas or a short reply from Jim  
"Jim.. Cheer up! I'm gonna come back! It's not like I'm going to be dead in a few days, send me off while you smile, don't send me off with your frowns!"  
Jim' smile turned up a bit but she still noticed the sadness in his eyes.  
Maddy frowned and got a determined look in her eyes. She took her purple ribbon from her hair and grabbed Jim' hand.  
"What're you-?"

"There, now you have something of mine, so I will come back for you. Even if we get separated, I'll find you, I swear it on my favorite ribbon. Okay your highness?"  
She knelt down and kissed his hand  
The confusion in Jim' eyes widened and changed to surprise then to content.  
"We'll be waiting, Madeline."  
"Well, I'll go off my separate ways, you guys go inside before it get's dark!"  
She gave both boys a kiss on the forehead, and ran off.  
Her slightly chubby figure retreating in the distance.

That was the last night the three of them would be united.


	4. Paradise?(Chapter 4)

"I'm sorry? I never believe I told you my old name.."

"What happened to you? You used to be filthy rich and an earl!"

She looked at his purple ribbon on his wrist. It was ragged, and old.

"Jim?"

"I don't go by that name anymore. Everyone else, clear the room. Give us some privacy."

With that the other servants bowed and left.

"Tell me what happened, right now."

"I should be asking the same thing! I went to the town and you and Luca weren't in the shed, I was so worried! What happened to Luca? What happened to you?"

"It's... complicated. You tell first."

"Wait... Luca.. he's. not.. don't tell me.." she covered her face with her hand, showing emotion for the first time since they had reunited.

Alois stayed silent and that was enough of an answer.

"Oh Luca.. Poor sweet Luca."

A tear dropped onto the floor, Madeline's eyes open rather than their usual half-lidded and uninterested look.

"What happened to you?" Alois tried to ask again as he got closer to her.

"I... went to visit your house again, to find you and Luca were gone, and I found his body later, I couldn't find your body, I was so worried, I started looking all over. In actuality, my father and mother had sent me to the town to go into hiding. I had no idea, but I received a letter weekly at my aunt's house. She was dead, along with all the other towns people I started working, keeping her house so I could survive. In each letter, it was the same thing, there was no new information, and I was told to stay in the town, they would send me money soon.. and.. "

"And?"

"Eventually the letters stopped and I figured I had been cut off, and I earned enough money to make a nice grave for Luca, and a nice picture for him. I had buried him. It was so painful to let go and leave. I heard of opportunity in London, so I came out to make a living, my only belongings left being my ribbons, and this dress. Well, the dress I was wearing, that was no more than rags by the time you found me. I found work in different odd jobs and eventually because of an accident I was framed for, I was fired. That's when you found me. I take it you don't want to tell me what happened.. when you're ready. Please, tell me."

Alois said nothing, and did not look at her, he looked anywhere but at her.

"Are you mad, do you hate me?"

All of a sudden, Alois came forward and hugged her. She went stiff.

"I missed you so much.. I tried to find you. Call me. Just say my name one time."

"..Jim. Jim Macken." she relaxed, and tried to stay calm.

His grasp on her tightened almost as if they could be each other's paradise for eternity.

But we all know, there's no such thing as paradise. At least not for them.

Alois' lips twitched up into a silent smirk.

_'I win Ciel.'_


	5. AN Feedback time!

Hehe, hey guys, I've been super busy with things and I remember that I made a resolution that I would make this story friggin awesome and looking back of it, I did seem like I was trying too hard to be ominous, and now that I look at it I feel like giggling, but I'm not going to change it. I want to look back at this as a reminder of my progress as a writer. **I will **however be changing my style a bit in the future chapters if it is demanded.

Any reviews you give me would be greatly appreciated because right now, even though it's the beginning of the school year, I'm already stressed since it's my senior year and this year I am very involved in tons of advanced classes and extracurricular activities like homecoming skits or clubs.

I remember writing this right before school started and jotting it down in a few nights so I wouldn't forget the idea, I'm guessing I got very pooped out at the time and something somehow didn't click and my intents just didn't come across, but after all that good stuff you probably don't really care about, back to the story!

I will replace this authors note as soon as I can but I just want to let you guys know I am super busy and I was and still am doing this for fun. Looking at the feedback and views, I would love it if you guys could help me steer the story in the right direction, or give me some awesome ideas I an add into the story.

The story is in **NO WAY** near done yet.

In the meantime, I'm going to tune back in soon and I hope to have at least one review for every chapter I post, that would be quite lovely thank you, but once I find that there is one review, I will be sure to post a chapter that is the length of all of the words in the past FOUR chapters combined, rounded up(3K words)! Sound good?

After that, I will hope to see that as I post more chapter the number of reviews I have will balance out with the number of chapters I post. I will be sure of that, I'll have everything ready, because I write quite frequently, so you have no need to worry, once I see those reviews, those new chapters will be posted and all you have to wait for is for the website to allow you to read it!

I will be gone this weekend, but will be tuning back in with the world-I have no internet access where I am going- by the 29th.

In the meantime, hope to see that feedback on what ya think~

_~M.H.M.N._


End file.
